Fallen Guardian
by Huppeltrut
Summary: Tsunayoshi is a demon and promised Giotto that he'd protect the 10th generation. Hopefully Reborn doesn't end up ruining his plans when he's training them. Join in on Tsuna and the generation when they find out about the Vongola and the past of Tsuna. (A/N bad sum I knowz) AU! OOCness. Pairings later on. First fanfic :3 HIATUS/DISCONT.
1. Prologue

Uhm... This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me . especially not for Tsuna's OOCness... Also English is not exactly my home language so... yeh. please R&R and if you have any idea for the story, please pb me! Enjoy!

**Fallen Guardian **

**Prologue**

**Name**: **Tsunayoshi **(surname unkown), **Tsuna** for short.

**Age: around 400**

**Race: Demon **(onequarter angel. He has his moments)

**Occupation right now: Stalking the next Vongola boss**

That's right. Stalking. But only because he promised Vongola Primo long ago that he'd protect the 10th generation. It took a while before he found the kid. 7 years… So the kid is 7 right now, and, yippee~, he's already almost dead. Apparently he had an illness since birth and only had a few days left.

Tsuna was now sitting in the room of the kid. Watching his every move, untill he started crying. That was when he showed himself.

''Hey kid, what're you crying about?'' he said, stepping out of the dark and showing his features. He looked in his twenties but still had his fluffy brown gravity defying hair. His beautiful brown cat-like eyes looking at the 7 year old before him on the hospital bed. Though a demon, his eyes where soft and filled with conern for the young boy.

''The doctors said I'll die soon. And then I would have to leave mama all alone because papa is never home. I-I don't want that!'' The kid started to cry even more and without knowing it, Tsuna went towards the boy and embraced him. ''Maybe… I can help you. I could make a contract with you. You'll be able to live a while longer, but it costs life-energy. It's your choice kid. Remember, I am a demon and I'll be with you 24/7.'' He whispered to him. The kid pulled away from the hug and looked up at Tsuna.

After thinking for a while, he answered ''I want to make a contract with you. If I can still live then it's okay.'' Tsuna gave him a smile and asked ''What's your name?'' "It's Ryuji Sawada. Yours?" Ryuji said while staring at Tsuna. Tsuna patted his head "It's Tsunayoshi but call me Tsuna. And listen real careful because I'm going to tell you the rules about the contract while making it." Tsuna reached out and placed a hand on Ryuji's chest. A few seconds later a warm feeling engulfed Ryuji and there was this symbol forming on his chest.

"Rule 1" Ryuji immediately payed attention to Tsuna. "never tell anyone about the contract. Only if the demon himself allows it may one tell someone. Rule 2; the demon will always be around but will not always help. I'm sorry but I won't help you when you getting bullied, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Tsuna gave a sheepish smile.

"sorry. But don't worry, if it's something you can't handle, I'll step in. This is because if I help you against bullies, people will question you 'cuz really, you look so weak. Anyway, these are the rules. If you don't obey them, you'll get send to the underworld. Don't think you wanna. Do you understand everything?" Ryuji nodded his head. "alright then, Ryuji, take good care of me!" Tsuna finished talking and the seal was done. Ryuji was still staring at Tsuna though. "Yeah! I will!" He smiled.

It's been 8 years since that day and Tsuna and Ryuji became best friends. Luckily Tsuna didn't have to help once, though, that doesn't mean Ryuji didn't get bullied. Actually he was the target every single day. Of course, this angered Tsuna a lot. But he couldn't interfere...

All this doesn't really tell about the 'demon' side of his. He usually bullied random people in Namimori, usually telling Ryuji "It's for my entertainment. I'm still a demon." and start again.

All this changed when they were at school one day.

"Ne~, Ryuji~, entertain me damn it!" Tsuna said while actually lying on top of Ryuji's desk. Ever since 8years ago, Ryuji has grown not that much. Really short, red hair mid-long, and big ember eyes. Not muscular at all. Tsuna didn't grow that much. He's a demon, of course he doesn't grow in 8 years.

"Tsuna, I can't do that. I'm at school. And you should know that. Also could you get off my desk?" Ryuji whispered. Tsuna climbed off the desk and stood by the window when the bell rang.

The teacher came in and said"Alright everybody, listen up! We have several transfer students. You can come in now." With that, three students came in. The first one was a girl. She had shoulder length orange hair and brown eyes. She was pretty cheerful.

Tsuna swore he saw a blush on Ryuji's face when she smiled. The brunet smirked and sat on the desk again and observed the other students as they came in.

The second one was a short raven haired boy, smiling from ear to ear. His eye color was a dark brown.

The third had silver hair that enden around his chin with emerald eyes. He didn't look that happy to be here. "grumpy kid..." Tsuna muttered and made a face while Ryuji tried to hold in a laugh.

"Alright, they are Sasagawa Kyoko, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said and Kyoko walked forward. "Hello, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko. I came here with my brother and his friends." She bowed, smiled and stepped back. They could already hear the guys cheer.

When Kyoko was back, Takeshi said "Haha, Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you." He did the same as Kyoko and some of the girls started cheering this time.

"Tche. Gokudera Hayato and I hate all of you." the silveret just stood there when he locked gazes with Ryuji. Immediately Hayato seemed to get even angrier.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go take a seat now." and with that, the transfers walked towards their seats. Hayato and Takeshi seemingly sitting near Ryuji._ This is going to be a lo~ng day... _Ryuji and Tsuna simultaneously thought.

Around lunchtime the red head and brunet both ate on the roof with Tsuna always stealing food from Ryuji because he can't ask Ryuji's mom to make something for him. Since, really, what human wouldn't be scared to death when suddenly a man in his twenties asked him/her to make food for him?

So, with Tsuna stealing Ryuji's food, they thought it'd be a normal lunchtime.

They thought wrong...

A few seconds later, Takeshi, Gokudera, Kyoko and some other students came through the door. "Hey! Ryuji! Can we eat with you?" Takeshi asked. The red head looked hesitantly to Tsuna, though still trying to hide the fact that the brunet, in fact, is here for the others. Too bad it didn't go unnoticed by them and they stared at him with question in their eyes. They just let it be, after all, they were going to know about it someday.

Tsuna nodded excitedly."The more the merrier!" Ryuji sighed and nodded at Takeshi who started to smile even more then he already did. "Great! Then let me introduce the others to you."

He pointed at a white haired man who has a tanned skin and silver eyes. "That's Sasagawa Ryohei, brother of Kyoko-chan and our senpai." "Nice to meet you to the EXTREME!"

Then he pointed at a kid with black curly hair who has his right eye closed. And had green eyes. "Lambo Bovino. Same age as most of us. Just in another class." "yare, yare"

''Next to him" He once again pointed at someone "is Hibari Kyoya. Try not to ge ton his bad side. He can be really scary! Ne? Kyo-chan?'' _CLANG. _A tonfa hit Takeshi's head. ''Hn.'' The boy named Kyoya had black hair and black eyes. _Which are very, very intimidating! _Ryuji thought.

''And then there is Mukuro Rokudo and his sister Chrome.'' The male, Mukuro, looked a little… pevert-ish. He had blue hair in the form of a pineapple. His left eye was blue and his right red with the number 6 on it. ''Kufufu. Nice to meet you.'' The girl, Chrome, look pretty much the same except her eyes were big and purple with 1 eye under an eye patch. ''Where's _he_?'' Takeshi asked the others.

''Chaos, Sawada Ryuji.'' A deep voice said. Everyone looked at where it came from and saw a man in his twenties with a black suit and black fedora standing there. ''My name is Reborn. Sawada Ryuji, I am here to tutor you into becoming Vongola Decimo. The Tenth Vongola boss and these'' he pointed at Takeshi and his friends '' are going to be your guardians.'' The man, Reborn, smirked at Ryuji's shocked look while not seeing Tsuna making a weird face.

-TBC (maybeh~)-


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all for your support! I honestly didn't think the story would be followed/favorited. I have to be honest with you; I started this chapter yesterday... Sorry for being late :S I'll try my best to get as much chapters up as possible. But school is also F*Ing with me so... Same goes for FF btw. Had to upload this on my freakin phone.

Enjoy! Also I hope this chapter might clarify something for someone who reviewed. (srry I can't name you right now. =.= stupid phone.)

* * *

Fallen Guardian  
Chapter 1 -

Previously;  
''Chaos, Sawada Ryuji.'' A deep voice said. Everyone looked at where it came from and saw a man in his twenties with a black suit and black fedora standing there. "My name is Reborn. Sawada Ryuji, I am here to tutor you into becoming Vongola Decimo. The Tenth Vongola boss and these'' he pointed at Takeshi and his friends " are going to be your guardians.'' The man, Reborn, smirked at Ryuji's shocked look while not seeing Tsuna making a weird face.

* * *

"Ehh?!'' The red head almost screamed. ''Uhm, I'm sorry but I already have a tutor 24/7 and he's a pain in the a-''

''I know that pineapple!''

Ryuji was cut off by Tsuna's yell and almost had a heart attack. His head snapped to Tsuna and said ''Don't scare me like that, Tsuna!'' It took a few seconds for him to realize what he did. ''Err.. I mean.. Uhm, ahahaha.''

He sighed and looked at Tsuna, asking what to do. Tsuna just shrugged and ate some of Ryuji's lunch. " I don't care. By the looks of things they'll be with you for a lo~ng time.'' He said, his mouth still full.

"alright, fine.'' He looked at his to-be 'guardians' and said " Let me introduce to you, my best friend and protector, Tsunayoshi'' He pointed at Tsuna. Though he just got confused looks from the group.

"Oh. right, Tsuna.'' Tsuna looked up at Ryuji and then turned to the group. Something lit up and immediately Tsuna undid his invisibility. He laughed at the looks he got from them. ''Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna.'' Waving for a moment, he went back to eating Ryuji's lunch.

That is, until he remembered something.

"That's right. Mukuro Rokudo, 69th victim to the Estraneo Famiglia and has been to Hell 6 times.'' He got a shocked look from the pineapple haired boy " I've seen you a lot in Hell. Not really fond of that though. A boy like you should've been in there at such a young age.'' Tsuna said, with sadness in his voice. But it soon disappeared and replaced with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys a lot more'' All he got, were shocked faces (with exception of Hibari and Reborn).

Then there was a long silence.

The silence was finally broken by Reborn '' You,'' pointing at Tsuna '' you look a lot like Vongola Primo. What is your relationship to him?'' and within seconds all eyes were on Tsuna. He let his bangs fall over his eyes so no one could see his expression. Though Ryuji, who was close enough, could see sadness in it. And maybe a little bit of guilt. ''Coincidence'' Was all he said in a cold tone before he stayed silent.

"Question!'' Tsuna abruptly said after a minute silence. "aren't guardians usually chosen by the boss? Like, they need requirements.''

"It's a surprise you know about that " Reborn said "But you're right. Usually they're chosen by the boss because of certain requirements. But this is a special case. I chose them because they all have family members in the yakuza or mafia. Any other questions?''

He took the silence as a no.

When the bell rang, they started to go back to the classroom. Tsuna went back to being invisible to the rest of the world (with exception to Ryuji and the new group of 'friends' he made).

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't eventful at school and so, the 2 friends walked back home. Nana, Ryuji's mother, already knew about Tsuna living with them because 8 years ago, Ryuji had told his mom that the brunet didn't have any place to stay. Nana, being the mother she was, took him in.

So it wasn't weird the red head came home with Tsuna walking after him, whistling like he wouldn't die. The female brunette had told Tsuna to call her Mama and he did. Though it was difficult for him, since he didn't have a mom for a **very**, **very** long time.

''Mama! We're home!'' Tsuna said as they came through the door. ''Ara, Tsu-kun, Ryu-kun. Welcome back!'' came the reply from the kitchen. They went towards the source and found Nana already cooking diner. It smelled really nice and they got to the table to sit down and eat.

They had to wait to eat, though, because the doorbell rang and Ryuji got up to answer.  
When he opened it, he looked right into onyx eyes, unreadable to the untrained. It was Reborn.

''Chaos,'' He said while letting himself in ''I'll be staying here for a while. I will tutor you, doesn't matter if you want it. Orders from the Ninth.'' And with that the fedora wearing adult walked into the kitchen, telling Ryuji's mom he'll be tutoring his son and he'd be staying here for a while.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn, waved and waited for the food to be served, while Ryuji just sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Diner also wasn´t eventful and after it, Ryuji decided to make homework while Tsuna watches TV in his room. When suddenly the brunet heard a gunshot and went to check up on Ryuji.

Opening the door, he was met with a scared Ryuji and a smirking Reborn holding a green gun, which the barrel being smokey.(A/N: is that a word?)

Sweat-dropping, it didn't take long for him to realize what happened and closed the door again. Going back to his room to watch -Man again. Before he knew it, it was already 10:15 PM.

He knew Ryuji would be sleeping by now, so he got ready too when Reborn came in.

''What're you doing here?'' he asked, not even looking at him. ''I'm going to sleep here. And I'll be taking the bed.'' Now, that got Tsuna's attention and he snapped his head towards Reborn.

''What?!''

''You heard me,'' he said while lying down on the bed. ''I'm going to sleep here and take the bed.''

''Hell no!'' the demon quickly paced towards the raven haired adult and pushed him off of the bed.

"This is my bed. Not yours. Go find your own!''

''Don't want to. I'm the world's best hitman.''

''I don't care! I'm a demon, who's lived for a long time. Now go! I'm trying to change here.''

''Then don't do it here.''

''Shut up. We'll share the bed. Fine?!''

''No. I don't want to share'' Reborn said smirking.

''Sharing is caring you know.'' Tsuna commented.

''But I don't care.''

The fight went on for a while. And they finally decided to share … that's right. Reborn, the hitman, and Tsuna, the demon, shared the bed. The world's coming to an end.

They finally fell asleep after having another small verbal fight.

* * *

_A small brunet walked beside a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair, smiling down at the boy, face hidden by a shadow. The boy smiled back. Suddenly the place collapsed and the boy fell into blackness. He tried to scream but nothing came out. Thinking this was the end for the young brunet, he closed his eyes and waited for the moment he would stop breathing. But instead the background motors into something new. A mansion. It's burning, and it's hot. The little boy looked around frantically. "Mommy?!" His voice working again "mommy whatever you?! Tsu-kun scared!" The little Tsuna started to cry silently._

_"Tsu... kun?" A trembling female voice was heard. "Mommy!" The boy smiled and turned around, only to tremble in fear and despair as he saw his mother's face. It was horrible as he saw his mother's body with holes and blood everywhere on her body. Metal sticking out. Then she fell. Her dull eyes getting even more lifeless. Tsuna just stood there for a moment and touched his mother. Cold. She was so cold. Death had hit her. And he could feel tears rolling down his face. He should look for his daddy._

_With determination in his eyes, the brunet hurriedly ran down the corners, corpses lying everywhere, when he stubbled upon the place he knew he could finally his father. The meeting room, where his daddy met with all these important men. He pushed open the door and peeked inside. When he was sure no one was there, he walked in. But Tsuna still being a child, he didn't notice the red cat-like eyes that were staring at him. Only when he look up, did he see them. As he shook with fear, the creature got down from whatever he was on and stepped into the light. It revealed a man, around 36, with horns and a tail. Blood red cat-like eyes and pitch black long hair. "I presume you're his son." a deep voice echoed in the room. The man smirked and leaned forward showing his fangs while nearing the small, fragile child. The kid stood paralyzed in fear and couldn't move as a sharp pain suddenly cut through his neck. The man was biting him. Biting! Tsuna wanted to scream but couldn't. As the demon injected something inside him, he began to feel sleepy. Trying to fight it, he heard the man say "now, you will be one of us. Remember, I am your new father. My name, is Demascus. I'll give you a few days." with that, the demon vanished into thin air and Tsuna fell asleep_.

Tsuna shot up, gasping and clutching his head desperately. Bringing his knees to his chest, he breathed in and out heavily, trying to calm down his racing heart. His eyes turned orange as he stared wide-eyedly at nothing.  
After a while he finally got his heart to normal speed and lied back down, falling asleep again. this time, more peacefully. Unaware of the deep black eyes who had been watching him the entire time.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was a little straightforward... Sorry =.="


	3. Author Note

Heey peeps!

So, I'm here to say I'll be putting Fallen Guardian on a long Hiatus/Discontinuation.

I'm already busy with a new story. But I'll be making 5-6 chapters first, before uploading them.

Sorry for those who wanted this story to continue but I didn't really plan this one out .

So, yeh.

xx **Huppeltrut**


End file.
